What Do You Mean?
by Purplecherry5
Summary: Make up your mind, you can't hide from the future forever. Post Cannon Travels. Fluff.


AN: Full moons make great inspiration. Also this one was oddly inspired by What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura lifted her eyes up to his, just mesmerized by the life in such dark black pits. She saw the gleam of hope as they gazed out in the distance. She took in every star that reflected from the night sky above in them, and how he took slower blinks than normal. He was truly at peace she realized. That his arms weren't holding her for protection, they were out of needing her to be as close as he could possibly have her. His feet took small steps to match hers as the twirled around in the field. Their capes kept them warm from the breezes ruffling the grass. She didn't feel the green blades through her thick black pants he bought her a few towns back to keep her warm. They did their trick, yet she knew her real warmth from the happiness radiating from her heart. Having him so entranced by herself was a rather new notion she still hadn't gotten used to. She no longer worried when he would turn cold and push her away anymore. Sakura laced her fingers together behind his neck to pull her close to his chest. She felt the rhythm of the rise and fall of his lungs through his ribs. She concentrated on the energy that ran through him as he kept his chakra at bay, neither felt threats around them. They were so exposed and carefree she almost shed a tear at the feeling.

Sakura never imagined a moment like this could exist after all the chaos they had endured together. She closed her eyes and just let a smile slip out. The fact they were traveling together to just enjoy their lives was something she would never forget. She thought about the scrapbook of sorts she had been keeping. She didn't have any pictures, yet she kept receipts from the various businesses they purchased from, she also had gathered flowers from different regions. She kept them pressed between the pages with brief descriptions of them. Had they been so full of pollen that Sasuke wouldn't stop sneezing and Sakura couldn't stop laughing? Had they opened for the sun and shut out the moon? Did they match the color of the sunset they had watched sink below the horizon? Were they the ones Sasuke picked out himself to give to her? Were they the ones she had braided into crowns for them to wear with much protest from her partner? Could they have reminded her of her best friend and other loved ones back at home?

She missed Konoha, yet she couldn't ever bring herself to regret going on this adventure with Sasuke. It was good for both of them. They had shared hushed childhood stories and opinions at fire pits; they had traded ideas on a variety of sentimental to political notions. Sasuke had opened up his past at the hideouts he had ruled under The Snake. She would carry on and on about the soldiers she had healed. She smiled as she remembered at the shock on Sasuke's face after she told him how she had to kindly refuse offers from men. They she had to confess to them her heart was taken and no, she couldn't keep in touch with them. Sasuke had grumbled about how she needed to keep her head straight during a war anyways.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke to guide him to sit down in the grass. He nodded and sat with his legs crossed. She nestled herself right between his long legs and faced him. She wondered if there was a spot on his face she hadn't kissed yet. With a smirk, she decided to forget the track record and start all over. She brought his face closer and kissed his nose first. The she started a trail up to his forehead, around his left temple, and down his sharp jaw line. She felt the slight movement as he gulped. Smiling, she looked into those galaxy eyes again to only lose her breath. He pulled his only good hand behind her head and brought their lips together. Sakura lost herself in the kiss, knowing he wasn't half bad at it. The amount they had shared, well, she had lost count. He was so liberated when they were alone. Sakura became a witness to his vulnerable self that only cared if he was breathing. He didn't worry about being on defense at all times. He only watched her steps to make sure she was okay.

Finally breaking apart, she bent sideways to kiss his neck and rest her head on his shoulder. Sasuke took his cape and wrapped her inside it like a thick cocoon. Sighing, the found his sides and hugged him. His muscles rippled under his poncho. They only trained when it came to cutting trees down for resources or eating wild animals in the forest when they were too far from a village to shop for their dinner. Apart from that, she asked if they could be as calm as possible. Their only other form of exercise was, well, unavoidable. Sakura hadn't been let down yet and he was surprisingly a great cuddle partner afterwards. She knew they were being reckless on how carefree they were on when and where they did it. Sasuke couldn't, and didn't seem to try, to hold himself back. Sakura didn't complain though. Focusing her mindset back into the present moment, she felt her blush across her face and looked up at him. His eyes peered above her head out into the dark of the night. He looked down and smirked at her. Sakura squeezed him before she sat up some in their warm cave he kept holding up with his hand.

"I wish time would just freeze for us. We could just stay in the field forever, just having no time restraints for the rest of our lives."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What about ever building a family?"

"Well, I mean, that'd be nice don't get me wrong, I just, er, I really like this now and…" Sakura stumbled out her words. Sasuke only leaned his head back to laugh. Sakura still hadn't heard a deep true laugh from him yet.

"I'm just messing with you. I get what you mean. I wish we could too." Sakura pinched his side as she tried to look pitiful. He knew how to still render her back to her helpless self from back in their genin days. He winced as his smirk didn't even waver. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. Sasuke could be a tease sometimes she gathered.

"When did you want to settle down though? How much longer do you think we can avoid the village?" Sasuke furrowed his brows, and didn't respond.

"Going back means I've fully accepted everything I've done and am ready to go forwards. I know I've done my best. Somehow though, I just don't think I'll ever feel justified." Sasuke meant it, and he nestled his head on her shoulder now for comfort.

"I don't think you'll ever feel that way until you die knowing our children were raised happy and healthy."

"…Maybe."

"I know you're complicated yet I want you to know I'll never stop trying to figure you out."

"Sometimes I'm not sure I want to really figure out myself out Sakura."

"Well then, let me worry about it. You try to figure out how you'll handle babies with one hand."

"Maybe I'll have to take Tsunade up on her prosthetic offer."

"I don't see why not, even Naruto got a good grip on how to handle his."

"Really Sakura? Bringing up the dobe?"

"I love you!"

Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes, just consuming her soul. Actually Sakura mused, he was her soul; the darkness that reminded her that the damned are worth saving too. Her bright soul reminded him he didn't have to be so alone and that not everything was so tarnished. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her, hand still clutching their cocoon shut and brought his nose to hers.

"I love you too."

Sakura turned to kiss him once more; taking in his words and feeling herself get drunk off them. Letting their warm powers wrap around her bones and filling her cells with energy. He was the reason she fought so hard in the war. He was her ultimate challenge of who to save.

"Do you love me forever and ever?"

"Yes."

"Then let's try."

"Try what?"

She bit her lip, feeling her request on the top of her tongue. She wasn't worried he would deny her, she was worried he would be taken back by her bluntness.

"Try for a family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, children Sasuke. We're running out of time."

She studied his face, catching every trace of doubt and self-depreciation. He was worried about his abilities as a Father she knew. That he wouldn't be able to give them the friendly father figure Naruto could easily instill in his own. Sasuke was concerned he couldn't help her as much as she would need it. Sakura cupped his face and stared him straight on.

"I will have you in the rest of my life and I'll be damned if we went through all that mess to not finish your list of goals."

"Not everything on that list was a good idea if you remember them…" Sakura had flashbacks to the brief moments she had with Itachi and his eerily similar face Sasuke put up when he was being cold. Knowing in the end on how much he had actually loved his younger brother, killing Itachi would haunt Sasuke forever.

"Redemption trips are supposed to ease your guilt Sasuke."

"True, but nothing will ever erase them."

"Yet, continuing into your future with hope will only dim the darkness of your past. Help me help you." She caressed her thumbs over his cheeks in circles, trying to ease the tension out of him. He sunk into her touch with surrendering guilt.

"Sometimes I just don't understand why you're so focused on me."

"You're just my favorite patient." Her smile made him crack a smile himself.

"I think you'll be the best mother."

"I think you'll be the best father if you give yourself a chance."

"Will you give me any choice?"

"Not really. I mean it takes two to tango right? You better make up your mind." Her hands dropped to slowly brush down his neck, shoulders, collarbones…

"I suppose it does. Medics probably know the most about that."

"It's basic human function. I bet I can help you figure it out."

"Should we head back to the woods to set up camp then?"

"I couldn't imagine surviving a chilly night like this any other way." Sakura felt herself being lifted by Sasuke's arm and stump and giggled while he carried her away. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her hand wrapped around her torso and her legs perched on top of his amputation.

"You've gotten pretty good at that haven't you?"

"I better be or how else am I going to handle babies with one hand?" Sakura threw her head back and laughed. She saw the lighting change over head as they disappeared into the cover of the tree's branches. The full moon peeked through and she relaxed into his embrace.

He was the love of her life, and she couldn't imagine it any other way with anybody else. Of that, Sakura had made up her mind.

* * *

AN: No, I'm not sure why I'm so obsessed with starting a story with deep paragraphs and then going to speaking before I end my one shots.

Not a clue for this Nancy Drew.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
